mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Subraces and ECLs
Anyone with a subrace who wants the abilities of their subrace will have to fill out this form. Subrace Application Form Title your application SUBRACE: (character name) and submit it to Bio forums. They will be done every weekend, most likely Saturday. Gamespy account: Gender: Race: Portrait: Class: Alignment: Abilities: STR: DEX: CON: INT: WIS: CHA: Skills: Feats: Clerical Domains: Wizard Spell Schools: Spell Selection: Skin: Hair: Tattoo 1: Tattoo 2: Head: Appearance: First name: Last Name: Age: Description: Voiceset: Subrace: Deity: Source material containing references: ECL of race: Character Background and history: ' '''RP consequences of Race: ' '''What parts of the race fit with MD? What parts do not fit, or will be troublesome? Include solutions. Why do you want this race? Each field is carefully explained below. Read it carefully. Any submission found ambiguous (that is, it is not known EXACTLY what you want) will be deleted. The How and Why With Redux, we are moving to a feat-based system for subraces/special races. There wont be any more skins, all subraces will be made with a custom bic file. Basically that means that if you want to be anything other than the standard choices NWN gives you, you will need to submit this form so someone can make your bic for you. That someone is going to be very busy doing a repetitive, tedious task. You can help by: Reading up about your subrace. Reading this carefully before submitting. Being patient and polite in any and all correspondence. Please take the time to understand exactly what is required for each field, so your application can get done easily. Applications that are vague or difficult to interpret will get put at the end of what is likely to be a very long queue. Pre-Redux characters take priority and do not have to fill out the "background" part of the form again. Gamespy Account: The account you log-in to MD with. Gender: Male or female. Race: One of- Dwarves: Arctic Dwarf, Gold Dwarf, Duergar, Urdunnir, Wild Dwarf. Elves: Aquatic Elf, Avariel, Drow, Sun Elf, Wild Elf, Wood Elf. Gnomes: Forest Gnome, Svirfneblin, Rock Gnome Half-elves: Half-Drow Halflings: Ghostwise Halfling, Strongheart Halfling, Tallfellow Halfling, Deep Halfling. Other: Wemic, Pixie, Brownie, Aasimar, Air Genasi, Earth Genasi, Fire genasi, Water Genasi, Fey'ri, Tanarukk, Tiefling, Orc, Gray Orc, Orog, Ogre, Half-Ogre, Troll, Goblin, Kobold, Gnoll, Bugbear, Minotaur, Lizardfolk, Yuan-ti Pureblood, Hobgoblin, Githyanki, Githzerai, Rakasha, Illithid, Azer, Deep Imaskari, Neraph, Shadowswift. These are the possible subraces/special races using the new system. If your desired subrace is not on this list, we can't help you, I'm afraid. Some of the more exotic races (illithids for instance) are available, but aren't likely to be approved. Portrait: Standard portraits only available for the time being. Need the name of the TGA file- "that one with the blure hair carrying a sword" won't do. Class: One of- Barbarian, Bard, Cleric, Druid, Fighter, Monk, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue, Sorceror, Wizard, Anti-Paladin, Ultimate Ranger, Archer. Alignment: Should be appropriate to Race and Class. Abilities: STR DEX CON INT WIS CHA These should be your final scores, with subrace bonuses and penalties factored in. You have thirty points to spend. It is your responsibility to make sure the numbers add up, not ours. Skills: Once again, it is your responsibility to tell us exactly how many points to put into which skill. Feats: Same goes here. Check you qualify for a feat before selecting it. Clerical Domains, choose two from: Air, Animal, Death, Destruction, Earth, Evil, Fire, Good, Healing, Knowledge, Magic, Plant, Protection, Strength, Sun, Travel, Trickery, War, Water, Darkness, Storm, Metal, Portal, Force, Slime, Tyranny, Domination, Spider, Undeath, Time, Dwarf, Charm, Elf, Family, Fate, Gnome, Illusion, Hatred, Halfling, Nobility, Ocean, Orc, Renewal, Retribution, Rune, Spells, Scaleykind, Blightbringer. Making sure your domains are correct for your deity is... you guessed it, your responsibility. Wizard Spell Schools: The usual ones are available. Spell Selection: Make sure you qualify for the spells you select. Skin, Hair, Tattoo 1, Tattoo 2: These are colors. Currently the creator only has standard colors. if you want other colors, this will have to be done in LETO, which the one making the bic can often do. Head: You will get a standard head. If your character needs a custom head, wings tail or whatever, use the body models in the OOC lounge IG. You may however select a head number for a standard head. Appearance: Base appearance of your race, so, Drow would be Elf, Tiefling would be Human. Lizardfolk would be... lizardfolk. First Name: Your character's first name. Last Name: Your Chraracter's last name. Age: Appropriate to Race please. Subrace: What will be written in the Subrace field. Description: The writing people see when they "examine" your character. Voiceset: All voicesets now available. Deity: Appropriate to class please. Source material containing references: The books you read about the race (monster manual, whatever). ECL of race: See below. Character background and history: A short (no more than 500 words!) history of the character. What parts of the race fit with MD? Reasons the race is appropriate to the setting. What parts do not fit, or will be troublesome? Include solutions: Things that aren't appropriate, and your ideas on how to get around that. Why do you want this race? Good answers to this question do not begin with "I always wanted..." Once this is approved and done, a level 1 character with these abilities/characteristics will be added to your server vault. ---- ECLs ECL +1 races - in general will not require prior approval but do require an application (simply to keep -everyone- from being these subraces) unless they possess certain RP requirements or problems that we must be sure can be handled with maturity and grace. If one is wished other than what is available via the subrace handler, it must be applied for. ECL +2 races - restricted, meaning an application will be necessary for the purposes of population control, making sure the player fully understands the responsibilities of the race, and keeping the stories and powers of the race under control. Having more than one of these will have more scrutiny attached. Drow are a special case, and usually allowed under more leniant circumstances, providing the player demonstrates at least moderate responsibility. ECL +3 and above - locked, meaning these races will only be approved and allowed if the player demonstrates a very responsible attitude and an ability to deal with myriad of problems that are going to come from playing such a race. Only one of these races will be allowed to each player, and only if they can illustrate that the benefits of such a race to the -server- (i.e. If it is found out that the stats were all you were after you will be reverted to a base race. RP reasons are the focus) outweighs the disruption they're likely to cause. Special Note Additionally, for those races requiring approval, if a player already has exotic or strange races in a vault and the population of his/her newest requested race has grown too large....and someone else who has no exotic races is requesting the same race and is approved....we may reject the applications of the player with several exotic races already. This is in the interests of fairness, everyone should have fun. We know some people enjoy playing almost exclusively the odd, bizarre, or strange/exotic races that are allowed in FR. The fact this is preferred does not give these players a monopoly on those sorts of characters. Hopefully this will never come up, but since it may I thought it best to make it clear now. * Return to Server Rules